marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man (ATB)
Iron Man is a member of the Avengers and is the team's leader alongside Captain America. Origin of Iron Man Howard Stark had retired after some time creating Captain America in World War II. He later designed a suit of armor that had protected the wearer in many ways. Before Stark Enterprises could sell it, HYDRA had planned to assassinate Stark while he and his wife Maria adopted a child named Anthony, and in order for him to survive, Howard put him into the armor. While HYDRA attacked, Anthony defeated them and was assisted by Captain America, whom Anthony had recognized since his father always told stories about the hero. Captain America was at the time being put into a team, and so Cap took Anthony to where his team was being formed. His future teammates named Anthony "Tony" and sometimes named him "Iron Man" because of his armor. Young Tony grew up later and in years later, the 'Avengers' team formed and S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury appointed Iron Man as the leader. Captain America was chosen as the other leader to guide Tony since he remained in his armor for a few years. The Avengers Red Skull was mostly interested now in Iron Man because of his body armor worn over the years. He discovered instead of now assassinating Howard Stark, Hydra would instead assassinate Tony and steal his armor. Hydra soldiers implanted at first a device that would disable the Iron Man armor and have it knocked down. The troopers attempted to open the cockpit that contained Stark but they failed since the suit was shut down. So, Red Skull ordered them to deliver the armor, destroy it and after that rebuild it. However, the plan had backfired when the other Avengers arrived to save their friend. The Hulk carried the Iron Man and took it back to the Avengers headquarters, where Hulk (formed back into Bruce Banner) brought the suit back online and Tony awoke. He had finally opened the cockpit and climbed out of the suit. New to the environment, Steve Rogers guided him for a while but however, the armor had also been implanted with a spy camera that showed Hydra they could steal the empty Iron Man armor. Tony, without the armor, however defeated the Hydra troopers and once Red Skull arrived, he stole the suit but it turned out Tony got back in and soon gained control of his armor and fought Red Skull, and during that time the Avengers helped him defeat the villain. After the battle, Tony exited the armor once more now that the world was safe, and so Stark believed himself to be as well. Technology Howard Stark invented the Iron Man armor with a few weapons and some technology that proved useful for his son. Information The armor would provide the wearer of needed information, and Tony was told a lot due to the fact he was put into the armor a year after birth. It was very educational that the giant armor was in fact Tony's school. A.I. The information is told to the wearer by an A.I. The name of the A.I. is unknown, though the educated Tony simply refers to it as "teacher". Opening cockpit The armor has an opening cockpit due to the large size of the armor. The seat has seatbelts for the wearer. Weapons As a weapons creator, Howard Stark supplied the Iron Man with weapons, which can also be used against enemies. *Repulsors *Guns *Missiles Appearances/Actors *''Avengers: The Beginning''- TBA Category:Characters Category:Avengers Category:Avengers: The Beginning